Necklace
by Ari.sakura
Summary: Bella chuckled quietly to herself and closed her eyes. Can't have Renee going Into shock over how anybody could be happy to live in Forks. Bella and Edward. Starts from the first book.


So grandpa and grandma swan have both left me quite the fortune. Not that mummy dearest knows anything about it.

Nope. Dear old dad kept it pretty hush hush. Not that I had a problem with it. If she never knows I am all the more happy for it.

Dad has got his part of his inheritance too. Not that he shows it. You couldn't tell looking at him.

So the only people know about the money is me, dad, the bank people, the lawyer and long departed grandpa and grandma swan.

So far I haven't gotten the chance to spent or use any bit of it.

So you that's one of the things I am looking forward to about this move. Actually getting to spend that money on things I want and need with freedom.

Dad doesn't have any problems with me spending it as long as I am responsible about it and don't waste it away carelessly. We have talked about it.

Now some people might think that because I live with my mother not my dad that I am not close to him. That we have a awkward relationship. **Wrong**.

We in fact have a very good relationship and I feel much more comfortable with him no offence to mother dearest.

Now You must be wondering about the move I just talked about.

Well people I am going to live with my dad from next week. From junior year till graduation. It's a small town mom hates and escaped from.

My mom recently got remarried to a minor league baseball player Phil. He a okay guy I guess. He certainty loves her.

I happy for her. She's got someone else in her life who loves and cares for her who she loves as well and focus her attention on.

The thing with Phil is that he has to travel a lot for his games and mom stays home for me even though she misses him a lot.

Me? Oh, I saw an opportunity.

Win-win situation really. Not that mom thinks that way.

Anyways, I go live with dad and mom travels with Phil.

I get the much craved freedom and for once I don't have to be the adult in the household with dad .

I can just be a normal teenager.

* * *

So, this week before the move is all preparation that I need to get done. I just got home from school and dad said he will take care of the transfer and the paperwork's.

Heh. If I didn't have to go to school just like I don't have to go the rest of the week. Sigh. How great that would have been.

Bella took a look around the house. Hmm. Seems Iike mom's out right now. Okay.

She climbed up the stairs and went to her room, threw her bag near the desk and laid down on her bed. It feels good to lie down.

A few minutes later she got up.

So many things to do. I need to make a list and send it to dad. I also need to pack my things.

Those that I will take with me and the things that I will be giving away, they need to be packed separately. Renee doesn't know this nor will I be enlighting her about it.

I will take all the luggage with me and when I am at dad's place other then the bag full of things to keep, everything else will go to Good Will.

And this is how the whole week was spent. Planning packing, listing and ordering. Dad has been redecorating my room including buying all the new furniture and electronics I wanted.

I seriously _can't_ wait to see it.

Oh yeah! I almost forgot.. I need to text dad about the packages that will be arriving at his place soon.

Yeah I ordered something's from online mostly clothes. And I will be buying more when I get there.

* * *

Bella relaxed in her seat. In a few minutes it will be take off. She leaned back putting her chin on her palm gazed out the window.

She is happy about the move. Living with Renee wasn't horrible but she is looking forward to living with her dad.

In a few minutes it will be good bye Phoenix and then hello Forks. Forks. I know it's the name of a utensil. Spoons and knifes.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, the small town Forks exists.

My dad Charlie Swan is the Chief of police there. My mom hates Forks and escaped with me when I was only a few months old from its gloomy weather.

The whole ride to the airport mom tried change my mind from going there. That I didn't have to go.

What she doesn't understand is that I really want to. That I don't really hate Forks and I am happy about getting to spend the next few years with dad.

It is not a forced self exile that Renée convinced herself into thinking.

Bella chuckled quietly to herself and closed her eyes. Of course she didn't exactly express how happy she was. Just that she was okay to go.

Can't have Renee going Into shock over how anybody could be happy to live in Forks. Her mind can't even imagine.

Look out Forks. You wouldn't know what hit you.


End file.
